Flight deck usage of personal electronic devices, such as tablet devices or other commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) devices (collectively referred to herein as “PEDs”), is currently limited to certain electronic flight bag functions. For example, while Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations currently permit the use of PEDs for communicating certain information to an avionics system, the use of PEDs to display own-ship position or to function as flight deck multi-function displays is prohibited. This is due in part to the lower assumed data integrity of PEDs. For example, a typical avionics system may have a maximum error rate of 1.0 E-5/hour, with safety-critical systems having maximum error rates better than 1.0 E-9/hour. most PEDs and other COTS devices, however, have a maximum error rate of about 1.0 E-3/hour. This low level of data integrity could potentially lead to hazardously misleading data or a hazardous situation on an aircraft. Another concern is that a rogue or virus-induced PED may attempt to perform undesirable functions on the flight deck that cannot be detected by aircraft personnel, such as interfering with critical functions of the primary, multi-function, or other displays, editing or executing flight plans, or activating critical circuit breakers. There is an ongoing need for improved systems and methods for avionics integrity and protection that may allow a higher degree of interaction between PEDs and flight deck avionics, and that may allow PEDs to perform a wider range of functions, such as flight planning and data loading or cursor control and text entry.